


Ring Masters

by ItsEm



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, natewantstobattle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsEm/pseuds/ItsEm





	Ring Masters

Y/N Pov: 

I was walking around with Jack, Mark, Ethan, and Nate. we were trying to find some cool things to take home before our panel that wasn't going to be starting for at least another hour. The boys couldn't get a break! Wanting photos and autographs almost everywhere they went. I walked over to see several different pins, shirts, and plushes. 

I was interrupted by someone giving me a small tap on the back. "Excuse me? Are you y/n?" they asked. 

I gave them an over dramatic bow, "The one and only!" I laughed. The gave a small squeal, "Oh my gosh! Can i have your photo really quick? I'm such a huge fan!" 

"It's no problem." I laughed as she held out her phone. She snapped the quick pic. She turned around and saw the boys with a flock of people around them. She had a small frown on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked. 

"Well, I was going to give them a gift but i don't think i will have enough time now." 

"Don't worry, just give it to me I will take it to them." i said to her. 

"You will? Thanks!" She said and dumped four handmade plushies into my hands. 

I looked at the plushes after she ran away. They seemed to be the dark versions of the boys. Anti for Jack holding a little knife, Dark for mark holding a black rose, Corrupt for Ethan holding a rusted wheel, and a little guitar on Natemare's back. "Aww that's cute." I mumbled. 

"What's cute?" someone said from behind me. 

"GAHHH!" I screamed and slapped someone in the face. 

"Damn it, what the hell y/n?!" I ended up slapping Mark. 

"Whoops! Sorry Mark, you scared me." i raised my hands in defense. "And a fan wanted to give these to you but you were too busy so they asked me to hold onto them until i could give them to you." I said before handing the little dolls over. 

"Wow these are really detailed, they must be big fans of the dark personas." Ethan mumbled while looking at the plush. "Why weren't you given one?" he suddenly asked. 

"I don't have a dark persona silly! And frankly, I don't even want one." I finished while walking towards the backstage. 

"Why wouldn't you want a dark persona?" Ethan asked. 

"Because they are a total pain in the ass!" Jack yelled before following y/n. 

"Alright then..." Ethan mumbled before following them. 

Time skip to Pax Panel! 

"And now we introduce Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, Natewantstobattle, Crankgameplays, and (your channel)" the announcer said over a mic while the five of us walked on stage. I had this gleam in my eye while the others faces had the look of "yup already did this before." 

"Alright! We are going to start with a Q and A" Mark said. The fans screamed and cheered in response. After a good fifteen minutes of questions Mark came upon one that left him rather confused. "This an anonymous question and it's for y/n." 

"Bring it on." 

"If you were to have a dark persona could you give us the specifics of kind of character it would be?" Mark read the question into the microphone. 

I was speechless. "Bu-wha-how?" i thought to myself. The audience could tell that i was taking a lot of time thinking to myself as i was playing with the wire that my microphone was connected to, "Well, i uhhh.... I guess that i really wouldn't want a dark persona. You guys know me to be all soft like a unicorn." I laughed. 

 

̸̨̨̡̛̞͍̭̝͍̠̪̝̣͎͛̏͆̈̊̏l̶̢̧͍̯̜̯̟̯͇͕͇͎̓̂̓͠i̴̛̘͍̇̈́a̴̧̫͈̣̖̽̾͌̃̂̈̿̚͜r̶͖̺̞͙͕͔̳̣̽͗̾̅̌̈̈́

 

 

"What? Why am i a liar?" I suddenly got angry. 

"Y/n, no one was calling you a liar, no one said anything." Jack said. 

"No. someone called me a liar just now." i persisted. 

One of the light bulbs exploded, followed by the others flickering off. Everyone screamed, "What the hell? I thought we checked the damn lights before we went on stage!" I yelled. 

The lights came back on, but no one was there. "Where did everyone go? It's like they just disappeared." Jack was confused. 

I thought i saw someone sitting in the seats, but he vanished just as fast as he had come. "Hold on," I said and pulled myself out of my chair. I walked over to the edge of the stage. The room full of fans that we thought had just disappeared were laying on the ground. I gave a horrified gasp at the sight. 

"y/n? Are you ok? What is it?" Ethan asked. 

I couldn't speak, there was blood coming from slit throats, ears, eyes. Sometimes it was hard to make out an actual face. "Th-thei-" i was trying to say. 

"Their what? y/n it can't be that bad." Jack said. 

I collapsed to my knees, it WAS that bad. A room full of innocent lives and i had NO idea what the hell took them. I didn't hear the guys anymore, i turned around "Guys?" I asked. They were gone. "Guys?!" i yelled. Nothing. 

I walked over to them but had my waist yanked backwards. I gave a startled yelp as a towel was put on my face. I didn't know what was happening but i was feeling very drowsy. "Chloroform" i thought to myself before fainting. 

 

Hello! hope you enjoyed the first chapter to my new story! I have the second chapter in the works so that should be out soon. if I traumatized any of you... sorry... you were given a warning in the description. (who reads those anymore?) Anyways, bu-bye!


End file.
